


Never Alone

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec thinks about his life without Izzy and Jace as well as his decision to become immortal.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ei koskaan yksin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865437) by [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace). 



> The original fic was written in Finnish in honor of the International Mother Language Day!

The winter was colder than had been seen in years. The falling snow filled the sky with white, the clouds looming over the city like a blanket, covering it with darkness. It was like the soft snow made the city noises softer too, giving the night an impression that even New York, the city that never sleeps, had fallen into a dwam.

Alec could feel the icy wind biting his cheeks but he stayed on the balcony, looking at the city beneath him. His hands were ice cold, the coldness of the wind and the chilly brick of the balcony making them lose the sense of feeling. It would have been smart to go inside.

But he wasn’t ready yet.

Izzy and Jace would have hated the weather. 

The thought filled Alec’s mind with melancholy, with great yearning and the feeling of loneliness. Family had always mattered the most to him, and especially his siblings had played a big part in his life.

Up until they had died.

Max was still alive, and all Alec’s siblings had had kids who were all old enough to have families of their own now. Alec met them fairly often, but even though he loved them all greatly, life wasn’t the same with Jace and Izzy gone.

They had grown up together and had seen each other almost daily when they were adults. It was hard to learn to live without them.

But Alec had known it was coming when he made his choice.

“What are you doing out here?” Came the words behind him, bringing Alec back to the moment.

But Alec didn’t reply, instead focusing on how the voice and the steps that were getting closer were able to lessen the constricting feeling around his heart. Not to cease it completely, but to calm it down enough that Alec felt like he could breathe again, the sharp winter air clearing his thoughts.

It didn’t take long before Magnus was standing next to him, his warm hand finding Alec’s icy hand.

“You are freezing,” Magnus said, and it didn’t take long before Alec could feel warmth flowing from their hands to his whole body, melting everything from the tip of his nose to his toes. Alec looked at their hands, focusing on the ring on his ring finger. A reminder of how he had been able to promise Magnus forever in a way that was as lasting as it could.

Life without Izzy and Jace was difficult, but it would have been no use for Alec to grow old and weak with them. They were Shadowhunters, and even though Alec was the oldest of the siblings, it wasn’t a given that he would have been the first one to pass.

Alec liked to look at things through logic, the part of him that was used to strategizing against the demons taking part to his decision to become immortal. His heart had played a big part in that decision, but he had considered all the options.

Losses were a part of life, be it a normal lifespan or one stretched with magic. But he had faith that he was going to be able to learn to live with them, the man next to him a proof of how it was possible. Sometimes it felt like a burden, but Magnus was there to remind him that he wasn’t alone.

It also brought Alec great joy to know that if it was up to him, Magnus didn’t need to be alone anymore either. The world around them changed, but they had each other, and never did Alec regret the choice he had made.


End file.
